


Monster

by theunchartedgalaxies



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, around the time of RotS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunchartedgalaxies/pseuds/theunchartedgalaxies
Summary: He feels the rage swell, rise, crest; an ugly, dark red wave shot through with streaks of devastating black. His feet are planted in nothing but sand, ready to be cut free from his commitments, the obligations, with a simple gust of emotion. His jaws part, lips curl back, face snarls into the image of an instrument of darkness. Anakin Skywalker screams.When Obi-Wan is nearly killed in one of the many battles of the ruthless Clone Wars, Anakin continues on his spiral downwards into the depths of darkness.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I love toying with and exploring the relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan. It's a connection that is seemingly unbreakable, and yet inner flaws in both of them put it under near-constant strain. They're best friends, they love each other, but they end up destroying each other with this. 
> 
> This is something I threw together on a whim. I don't own Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, or the beautiful Star Wars universe.

He feels the rage swell, rise, crest; an ugly, dark red wave shot through with streaks of devastating black. His feet are planted in nothing but sand, ready to be cut free from his commitments, the obligations, with a simple gust of emotion. His jaws part, lips curl back, face snarls into the image of an instrument of darkness. Anakin Skywalker screams.

The number of individuals he cuts down does not matter. Blue cleanly detaches limbs and heads, runs through ribs and muscle, casts aside blaster bolts hotter than the sun above. All he sees is the horizon, a beautiful azure, void of any madness. _I know he’s there, waiting._

Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn’t lift the night from Anakin Skywalker for three days. He’s left in a boiling sea of anger, the water levels ever-rising, as his former Master wages his own battles. A shot to the head, a nearly detached arm, bruises darker than the colorless universe. While Anakin struggles to keep his head above water, Obi-Wan is trying to break through the surface of his isolating sedation. 

When those blue eyes open, pupils blown to a distorted proportion, day breaks. The bright sky stretches over Anakin, the sea evaporated, it doesn’t end for miles and miles and _miles._

“I’ve heard… less than honorable reports from the front, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmurs. He sighs deeply, his chest pitching forward and caving in. The bandages binding his arm and wrapping around his neck strain with the movement. Anakin feels his heart pull in a similar fashion, unable to understand how he could have let this happen.

“What are they?” His voice sounds flat to his own ears. There’s no point in putting on a display - to expect him to uphold the Jedi Code, a dusty set of rules crafted in a time where biological warfare was unheard of and the Order had thousands of Force-wielders to defend it, and leave Obi-Wan to bleed out in the sand was ludicrous. He would let every Jedi stain the deserts of Tatooine red before Obi-Wan would shed a drop. 

Obi-Wan winces as he clears his throat. Wisps of pain shudder through their bond as his Master’s head throbs, a horrible, gaping hole in his temple surrounded by a ring of burnt skin. Despite the thick wrappings secured around his head, Anakin can still see the wound. See him jerk back with the force of the blast. See him fall, limp. “You killed hundreds of innocents. A… A n-nearby village reported a deranged man with a blue beam of light destroying their homes, killing their children, breaking the bodies of their loved ones with a careless flick of his hand.” Anakin’s heart lurches when their gazes collide in a flurry of sparks. His eyes are wide, such a light blue that they’re nearly white - _fear, his eyes are full of fear._ “Please. Please, Anakin, tell me it wasn’t you.” 

His throat tightens, horribly dry. Obi-Wan has always understood his Padawan’s dark streak. He has always tried to work it out of him with countless lectures, meditation sessions, shaming him for his sinful actions. _“Why can’t you act more becoming of a Jedi, Anakin?” he would whisper, voice thick disappointment._ And Anakin would try, truly, to be someone his Master could be proud of. He knew now that he had failed. Force, how he had failed. He couldn’t recover from this. “I can’t, Master.”

Obi-Wan lets out a sob, drenched in pain despite how quickly it is smothered. His eyes are shut tight. Dark shelves of clouds drift in to cover that bright blue sky. Anakin feels himself start to slip, a horribly familiar feeling. He reaches out and shivers at coldness seeping through their Force bond.

“Why? Why must you behave this way? Force forbid someone gets shot in the head in this Sith-forsaken war. It _happens,_ Anakin. People die. Jedi die, clone troopers die, generals, privates, Sith, senators - but _innocents?_ To be slaughtered by a _Jedi_ -” He stares down at his hands, covered in tape, wires, tubes. “It’s disgusting.”

“You made me this way!” Anakin screams, knocked in the chest by that wave of red again. Darkness envelopes him, falling from the sky from the black clouds above. “You’re the war that I wage, you’re what’s pulsing through my veins, you’re the love that I hate. You made me into a _monster!_ ” His chest heaves, his breaths short with the constricting fury that is coiling through his body. “If you died, I would rip this miserable universe in two. I love you, Obi-Wan. And it’s terrifying.” 

He feels Obi-Wan, his Master, his best friend, the one he can’t live without, release one final burst of emotion through their bond. It is raw, wet with sorrow, devastation, agony - for not only what has happened, but what has been lost. He feels Obi-Wan’s heart finally break. He’s done what endless years of war could not; he has ruined Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of the Jedi Order, general in the Grand Army of the Republic, member of the Jedi High Council. 

The water closes in, covering his head and silencing his screams. No light can pierce its red depths now, not even a brightly burning sun perched in a stretch of azure sky.


End file.
